The Sixth Year
by Laelyn24
Summary: The year that Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament was one to be remembered. The tournament resonated differently with each student's experience. This is the story of one such student, Sophie Bennett, whose life was shaken by the events of that year.
1. Quidditch World Cup

_A/N: So I am going against all that I believe in by re-writing this for a third time, but I was disgusted by the errors I found. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely familiar from the stories._

* * *

Chapter 1  
Quidditch World Cup

Night was beginning to fade as the sun awoke from its slumber. A cool early morning breeze wisped through the open window. Tucked neatly beneath her blanket, Sophie gave an involuntary shutter. It wasn't the air that had caused her chills, but prickles of uneasiness sliding up her spine: the same feeling that had kept her tossing and turning during the night. Glancing warily around her dark room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still, she couldn't shake the restlessness.

After a few more minutes, Sophie grunted with frustration and pushed herself out of bed. She slipped quietly from her bedroom. Before making her way into the kitchen she pressed an ear against her father's bedroom door. The steady rumbling on the other side assured her that he was still asleep.

After pouring herself a glass of milk, she retrieved the morning's edition of Daily Prophet from the fireplace hearth. And with nothing better to do in the wee hours of the day, she settled into her father's armchair and unfolded the newspaper. It took a moment for her mind to register the bold headline staring up at her, but her body raised the alarm; her heart leapt into her throat and a quick intake of breath rocked her core.

_Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup_

With trembling hands, Sophie pulled the print closer to her eyes in utter disbelief as she skimmed the accompanying article. Words such as Death Eaters, Dark Mark, and dead bodies were the first to jump off the page. Those words alone were enough to send her leaping from her seat, nearly upsetting her milk glass in the process. Flinging the Prophet onto the kitchen table, she glanced at the clock that hung above the sink. It was quarter past six; her father would not be waking for at least another hour or so. She had plenty of time to sneak out.

Her heart was still racing as she slipped stealthily out the back door and crept along the side of the garage. At the back of the garden Sophie broke into a sprint, making quick work along the well-trodden path through the wood. Reaching the clearing at the end of the path, a small, white-sided cottage was tucked away across the field. Sophie tore across the grass and pounded up the porch steps; not bothering to knock, she let herself inside.

The abrupt entrance of the young girl hardly fazed the woman, whose sandy hair was still in curlers, sitting at the small kitchen table. Her tired grey eyes seemed glued on the front page of the Daily Prophet, a tea cup clutched in her hands. Without breaking the silence, Sophie slid into the chair beside her and waited. After a few tense moments, the woman reached out and rested a hand comfortingly on Sophie's wrist.

"Have you heard from them yet?" Sophie asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Shaking her head sadly, the woman replied, "Not yet." But, noticing the panic rising in the young girl's face, she added," Amos is probably just caught up in some Ministry business. This can't be easy for them to deal with, that's for certain." And though she spoke with a reassuring confidence, her eyes gave away the real concern she felt. She attempted a smile for Sophie's sake. "Come now, dear. Would you like some tea?"

A she made to stand, Sophie jumped from her seat. "Oh no, Mrs. Diggory, please, I'll fix it."

Mrs. Diggory nodded gratefully and Sophie bustled around the tiny kitchen.

For as long as Sophie could remember the Diggory's had been like a second family. Her father, Grayson Bennett, and Amos Diggory had been friends since their days at Hogwarts; the two now worked together at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. When Sophie was five years old, her mother, who worked as an Auror for the Ministry, was killed during a raid of a presumed Death Eater headquarters; so Sophie spent a lot of time at the Diggory's when her father was working. Now the Diggory's had a son called Cedric and he was just about the same age as Sophie. Over the years the two had grown from playmates into close friends, and as disappointing as it was when they weren't placed in the same house at Hogwarts, the two have managed to keep their friendship intact.

Now with her own cup of tea to help calm her nerves, Sophie rejoined Mrs. Diggory at the table. Trying to keep their minds at ease, the two chatted about the upcoming school year. The discussion was just coming around the classes when, from the front room, came the jostling of the doorknob. A quick glance at one another and they both agreed, the men of the house had returned.

Close on Mrs. Diggory's heels, Sophie followed her into the front room where two tall disheveled figures were dropping their bags. They didn't make it any further because Mrs. Diggory had flung herself at them, pulling both of them tightly into her chest. Looking up over his mother's shoulder, Cedric grinned; Sophie felt the tension in her muscles melt away. Besides looking completely exhausted, rumpled, and covered in dirt, they both appeared in good health; Mrs. Diggory looked the worse of the two.

"What are you doing here, Sophie?" Cedric asked, stooping to give her a hug after his mother released him.

"I couldn't sleep, and then came across the headline in the Daily Prophet," she explained. "Was it as bad as they reported?"

"It sure wasn't good," Mr. Diggory cut in. His face darkened. "I'll have a look at that Prophet though."

Mrs. Diggory led her husband into the kitchen where she had left the newspaper. Feeling slightly foolish that she had worried so much, Sophie offered to help Cedric take his belongings to his room. He threw his knapsack on the bed and then went to the bathroom to wash up.

Sophie sat down on the bed and waited for him to finish. She glanced around at the piles of books he had stacked against the far wall and then at his school trunk which was propped open with Quidditch equipment pouring over the sides – all these things indicated the approaching school year.

As her mind drifted toward her own trunk which needed to be packed, she noticed something attached to the trunk's lid. Moving in for a closer look, she saw that it was an old photograph of the two of them, standing in front of the train before their first term. They were laughing and waving. Caught up in the memory of that day, she didn't realize Cedric had finished and was now looking over her shoulder.

"Remember," he said with a laugh as she twitched with fright. "My dad wouldn't let us board without taking that photo."

Sophie nodded and grinned. "They were so proud of us, going off to Hogwarts and all. We should take another at the start of this term. We look like such babies in this photo."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Cedric replied. He had moved away from the trunk and was now busy rummaging through one of the sacks they had carried into the room. Straightening, he tossed something back at her. "Here – your souvenir from the World Cup."

"Oh, Cedric, you really didn't have to," she groaned, unfolding the scarlet and black scarf. Considering it for a moment, she then wrapped it around her neck. "Well, I suppose I should know which team I'm supporting, eh?"

"Bulgaria. They have this really superb Seeker, Viktor Krum. He was absolutely amazing," Cedric said, unpacking from of his own souvenirs.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Sophie said quietly, "Your mum and I were really worried about you two this morning. Was there really a Dark Mark?"

Cedric plopped down beside her on the bed and nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it was really up there – hanging over the campground. People were terrified; they started screaming and running towards the wood nearby. It was chaotic. Dad made me go into the forest while he helped the Ministry deal with the rogue Death Eaters." It was obvious by the distant expression in his eye that the events were still very vivid in his mind. "I met up with some others from Hogwarts and we stuck together until everything was cleared. It felt like we were in there for ages. When things were back under control, we went back to the campsite. Our tent had been trampled, but it was the worst off; some tents had caught fire and the remains were smoldering. I packed away what I could and then helped a few families nearby."

"I'm just glad you're safe, Ced," Sophie replied.

Cedric nodded. "I felt really bad for dad though, because when he got back to the site people kept asking him questions that he couldn't answer."

"Does that mean they don't know who did it?"

"I suppose they have an idea, but they can't be certain. At least that's what all the Ministry officials kept saying."

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," Sophie added reassuringly.

Cedric smiled. "Come on. Let's go down and see if breakfast is ready."

Upon entering the kitchen, they found Mrs. Diggory sitting at the table alone. She explained that Mr. Diggory had gone into work to help with the situation they now faced.

Aside from further discussion about the events at the World Cup, breakfast was pleasant and they soon got to talking about school. Out of habit, Sophie glanced up at the clock and nearly choked on a piece of toast. It was already half past nine.

She sprang from the table. "I didn't realize the time! My dad is going to kill me – he doesn't know I'm here."

"Sophie Bennett!" Mrs. Diggory scolded as Sophie hurried out the door.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. D," she called over her shoulder. "See you on the train, Ced."


	2. The Big Announcement

Chapter 2  
The Big Announcement

"Quick now, smile!" Mr. Diggory ordered as the train's whistle gave a warning.

Cedric and Sophie grinned as they stood side by side in front of the Hogwarts Express. With the snap of the flash, the two students hurriedly gave their parents one final hug and boarded the train. Inside the bustling corridor, they parted ways; Cedric had Prefect duties and Sophie weaved through the bodies to find a compartment with her friends. A few cars down the row she found them.

There was an eruption of greetings as she slid the compartment door open. Plopping down in the seat, she readied herself for the long journey to school and chatted with friends about how they spent their summer. When interest in the topic began to dwindle they naturally moved to the latest and greatest news, being the events at the Quidditch World Cup. A couple of their number has attended the match, but those who hadn't gone were eager for a firsthand account. Unable, and almost unwilling to contribute to the conversation, Sophie pulled a book from her rucksack and dropped away from reality for a bit.

The train pulled into a very damp, very gloomy Hogsmeade Station. Sophie pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as stepped off the train and into the throng of students waiting for transportation to the castle. Standing on the tips of her toes, Sophie scanned the crowd for Cedric. It didn't take long for her to spot him as he towered over the majority of students. She squeezed her way through the sea of students until she was beside him. He wasn't looking in her direction and jerked violently when she poked him in the ribs. Whirling around, his surprise turned into a smile and without discussing the matter the two of them made a mad dash for the nearest carriage.

"So how upset was your dad when you got back from my house?" Cedric asked.

Sophie shook her head and chuckled. "Actually, he thought I was still asleep and left me a note saying there was urgent business at the Ministry." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, he completely missed the empty glass and crumpled Prophet I had left on the kitchen table."

"Did you even bother to tell him that you had left before he did?"

Sophie snorted. "No. If he's not paying enough of attention to realize I had snuck out of the house then why should I tell him? It wouldn't have been a major issue anyway; I had a good reason to leave."

Cedric just shook his head exasperatedly.

"So how come you didn't visit me on the train?" Sophie asked in a mock whiney voice.

"Sophie," Cedric replied, rolling his eyes. "You know I have duties as a Prefect. I barely had time to talk to anyone in my house. A group of second years thought it would be a brilliant idea if they let a cat loose in their compartment. It got loose when someone opened the door, of course," he explained calmly. "And I was the only Prefect they could find so I had to help them find it. It took ages. Finally, we found it hiding in a compartment full of Slytherins." He sighed. "It was eventful to say the least."

Sophie laughed and replied sarcastically, "Awe, my hero!"

Cedric rolled his eyes again, but chuckled.

Parting ways once more when they reached the Great Hall, Cedric sat down at the Hufflepuff table and Sophie joined her friends at the Ravenclaw table. Sliding into her seat, she was greeted by her good friend, Aaralyn Stanford, who was cursing Peeves the Poltergeist. He had apparently bombed the first arrivals with water balloons.

She didn't go on for long because the noisy hall faded into silence at the appearance of Professor McGonagall with the new batch of first years that was waiting to be sorted. The scruffy old Sorting Hat sang its yearly tune and then each new student was placed in a house. Following the Sorting Ceremony, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the staff table.

"I have but two words for you, tuck in," he announced and then prompted sat down to a table filled with various delightful dishes.

Sophie helped herself to generous helpings of her favorites, having not realized how hungry she had been since her snacks on the train. Filling her stomach cheered her up immensely and she chatted with those around her, even giving in to discussion about the Quidditch World Cup.

As the feast ended and the tables were cleared, Dumbledore stood at his seat once more; this time for his annual reminder of the rules and regulations for the proper behavior of his students. In an unexpected turn of events, much to the outrage of all the returning students, the headmaster announced that the inter-house Quidditch Cup would not be held this year. Players from each house looked about ready to stage a riot in the Great Hall; just as Professor Dumbledore was about to explain the reason behind this catastrophe, the large oak doors swung open and a scruffy old man stumbled inside, accompanied by a crack of thunder from the storm outside.

The visitor lumbered between the tables toward Dumbledore, amidst an outbreak of whispers. The man's physical appearance alone was enough to get anyone talking. His face was completely misshapen and one of his eyes, which appeared to be glass, whirled around in the socket. Dumbledore shook the visitors hand warmly and offered him a seat at the end of the staff table. Once their guest was seated, he addressed his curious audience.

"May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said with a smile as students continued to whisper furiously. Once the whispers subsided once more, the headmaster continued with his start-of-term announcements, "Now as I was saying, this year Hogwarts will be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament…"

Somewhere from the center of the room, someone yelled out, "You're joking!" to which Dumbledore assured him that he was most certainly not joking. He promptly explained the history of the tournament and informed them that students from two other wizarding schools would be arriving at the end of October.

"There is, however, one restriction this year. No student under the age of seventeen will be permitted to enter the tournament. It is felt that those under the specified age have not acquired enough skill to complete the dangerous tasks that are assigned to the chosen champions. Furthermore, I ask that whoever is chosen as Hogwarts' champion is supported whole-hearted by the entire school."

This last bit of information was not received well by those students younger than seventeen. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes swept the Great Hall once last time before dismissing them. "Now it is time for rest before your lessons begin tomorrow. Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room was filled with chatter when Sophie and Aaralyn entered; all of it centered around Dumbledore's announcement. Many of them were grumbling about the age stipulation. The two girls joined the throng of sixth and seventh years who had gathered around one of the corner study tables.

"I'll be seventeen in December; it's not fair that I can't enter," complained a skinny boy with curly brown hair. He slammed his fist into the table to make his point.

"Calm down, Torin," Sophie said, cutting into his tirade. "If you were seventeen right now. would you actually consider putting your name in? Or are you raving about this just because you can't enter?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but as of right now I don't even have a say in the matter because I am numerically not old enough. I know all the same things that you seventeen year olds do!" Torin raged on with a fiery glint in his eye.

Sophie shot a glance at Aaralyn, who in turn rolled her eyes. His reaction wasn't out of the ordinary, but he also wasn't the only one to take issue with this rule. They talked it out a bit further, learning who from their house was eligible for the tournament. Slowly they peeled off to their dormitories for further reflection on the matter.

Jumping onto Sophie's bed, Aaralyn interrogated her. "So, do you think you will put your name in the goblet?"

Sophie shrugged as she rummaged in her trunk for her pajamas. "I don't know. It is a really big decision."

"Yeah, I should probably write to my parents and ask them about it," Aaralyn replied thoughtfully.

"It definitely won't be easy," Sophie added.

"But, imagine all the things you could buy with the thousand galleon prize," said one of their roommates, Janna Smith, from behind the curtain of her four poster.

Sophie chuckled and closed her curtains with a final thought. "Well, I hope whoever is chosen wins it for Hogwarts."

Lying back on her pillow, Sophie considered the idea of entering the tournament. There was no sure answer popping into her head. It would be dangerous, but was she up for that kind of challenge? Would she even stand a chance in the tasks they would be appointed? Could she put herself out there and risk not being chosen? These were the thoughts that echoed in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Change of Course

Chapter 3  
A Change of Course

"Advanced Charms is my first class," groaned Coralia Dimple, a fellow Ravenclaw sixth year, as her eyes scanned the schedule.

Peering down at her own schedule, Sophie also had Advanced Charms printed neatly in the Monday morning time slot. "Yeah, I've got it too," she announced. "It shouldn't be too bad."

"Except that it's on Monday mornings," Sophie heard Coralia grumble.

"Sophie, when do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Aaralyn asked as she chewed the corner of a slice of toast.

Looking back down the parchment, she said, "Tuesday afternoon." She glanced back up and sighed. "I really hope this new professor is up to par; I would like to do better on my Dark Arts N.E. than I did on my O.."

A few heads bobbed up and down in agreement. It was a consensus among the Ravenclaws that the past few Defense Against the Dark Arts professors had been some real duffers; none of the lasted more than a year on the job. Last year's professor was probably the best of the bunch, which had been lucky since it had been their O.W.L year. Unfortunately, Sophie hadn't done as well as she had hoped.

"Come on, Coralia. Let's not be late on the first day," Sophie said, standing from the table. The other girls followed suit and parted to their assigned classes.

Charms had always been one of Sophie's favorite classes. She enjoyed the feeling of power that was elicited by the wave of her wand. She also found it fascinating to learn and observe the various ways in which a spell could be cast incorrectly. It was a rather finicky art, but she simple loved its complexity.

As she was settling into her seat, she received a pleasant surprise; Cedric entered the room and took the empty seat beside her. Sophie furrowed her brows in slight bewilderment at his appearance. Her expression did not go unnoticed, because Cedric chuckled as he pulled out his textbook.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded quietly. "I thought we only had Transfiguration together."

"I changed my schedule a little," he whispered back. "I've decided to look into becoming an Auror. I need a N.E.W.T in this class for that to happen."

"An Auror? Since when?" she replied, the furrow in her brow deepening.

Working as an Auror for the Ministry had been something that Sophie wanted to do ever since she learned the truth about how her mother died. The absence of her mother throughout her life was something Sophie struggled with, but she couldn't deny the connection she felt when she thought about following in her mother's footsteps. Her father was torn in the matter, but did his best to understand his daughter's desires.

Cedric shrugged. "It just seems right after what I saw at the World Cup."

"And here I thought it was because you wanted to be more like me," Sophie said with a grin as Professor Flitwick appeared at the front of the room, readying to begin class.

* * *

The workload for lessons steadily increased as September passed by and the students were feeling the pressure from their advanced classes. Adding to the tension was the never-ending discussions about the Triwizard Tournament. It was already the third day of October and they still had no idea when the students from the two other competing schools would be arriving; meeting students from other wizarding schools was a very rare occurrence for most at Hogwarts.

It took another week into October before the question about the visitors from abroad was answered. Notices were hung on the oak doors to Great Hall announcing that the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving on the thirtieth of October, and that there would be a feast that evening to celebrate.

By the time the announcement of the delegations was made, Sophie had given considerable thought to the idea of entering the tournament. She wasn't completely confident in her abilities, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if she had what it takes to compete. With only a week left to decide, the questions plagued her in every moment of quiet.

On the same day that the notices were pinned up, Sophie and Cedric were on their way to Transfiguration when a boy who was a few years younger than them raced up to Cedric and repeated, verbatim, the news, looking like he might explode with excitement.

"Uh, thanks Ernie," Cedric mumbled, his ears burning red as he glanced tentatively at Sophie. "I've got to get to class now. See you back in the common room."

"What was that all about?" she demanded as soon as Ernie was out of earshot.

He didn't quite meet her eye when he muttered that it was nothing. Sophie was not at all satisfied by this answer and knew him well enough to know when he was lying. In class they had to work in pairs and Sophie kept insisting that he tell her what was going on.

"I'll tell you after class," he finally whispered, giving into her nagging.

Content with his agreement to share more, Sophie was better able to concentrate on the spell they were supposed to be working on.

The two friends sat under one of the large oak trees that grew beside the lake and worked on their Transfiguration homework. After working out the answer to one of the questions, Sophie could wait no longer; she had to know the reason for Ernie's strange behavior.

"Please tell me what's going on," she asked, looking slightly concerned but all the more curious.

Taking in a deep breath, Cedric explained, letting it all out in one breath and not meeting her eye, "I'm going to enter my name in the Goblet of Fire."

"What!" Sophie said loudly, feeling a twinge of anger because he had not confided in her sooner. "No, you can't! It's too dangerous, Cedric."

"I know. I've thought about this a lot since the opening feast. I can't shake it, Sophie. It just feels like something I have got to do." He said all of this slowly, trying to make her see reason.

Sophie drew in a deep breath, rationalizing her reaction; hadn't she, just nights before, been considering the same thing. She reacted with her gut and not her head. It was silly to argue with him over something she may do herself. But his confidence in the decision made her a tiny bit jealous; she was still wrapped up in uncertainty. So after a minute of deliberating with herself, she settled on the only thing she could really argue with him about, not telling her sooner.

Sophie punched him sharply in the arm, to which he responded with a yelp.

"That was for not telling me sooner!" she said with a playful scowl. She shook her head and sighed dramatically. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're going to enter. I mean, you are Cedric Diggory after all – the doer of all things good in the world."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you'd go mental."

"Me go mental? No way!" She chuckled. "Besides, don't think you're the only one who is considering the tournament."

"You're going to enter the tournament?" Cedric said with disbelief, his brow now furrowing sternly.

"That's a real vote of confidence, thanks," Sophie replied grumpily, having anticipated anger not confusion on his part.

He paused the conversation for a moment, clearly making up his mind on the matter. "Are you serious? You can't, Sophie. I won't let you; the tasks are going to be extremely dangerous and your dad will go mental if you're chosen. He'd probably blame me for not stopping you. I'm serious; it's too risky."

"Are you finished?" she asked dryly when his speech came to an end.

He nodded sheepishly under her un-amused expression.

"And you said I'd go mental? That was ridiculous, Cedric. If I'm going to be an Auror, I'll be dealing with situations just as dangerous. Are you going to tell me I can't do that next?"

"No. It's just I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sophie rolled her eyes, but inwardly appreciated his concern. "Well, anyway, I'm only considering it; I'm not nearly as certain as you. As soon as I figure it out though, you'll be the first to know!"

* * *

_A/N: I would love some feedback. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks!_


	4. Entering the Tournament

Chapter 4  
Entering the Tournament

The week prior to the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons flew by, at least for Sophie. On the morning of October thirtieth she still hadn't made a decision about entering the tournament. Rumors about who was going to enter had spread around the school more quickly than Spattergoit and the Ravenclaw House was still anxious for one of their number to join the list of students most likely to enter.

"Someone from our house has to at least take the chance," Torin whined, looking around the group for the faces that agreed with him; there were plenty.

"I've heard that bloke, Warrington, from Slytherin is going to enter," Aaralyn offered to the conversation with a pointed look. She threw a look at Sophie in anticipation for Torin's reaction.

"You're joking? If that brainless idiot is chosen as school champion we won't stand a chance. Come on now, we can do better than that! Ravenclaw has to enter someone, and if I could be that person I would," he replied, speaking so loudly that a couple of younger students craned their necks over the couch to peer at him.

Another boy, who hadn't spoken for some time, and was seated across the table from Torin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Listen here; I agree with Torin in saying that we cannot give chance to having a Slytherin represent the school in this tournament." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. The group almost collectively leaned toward him, hoping that he was going to say what they thought he would.

"Go on get on with it, Merek!" shrieked Aaralyn, who could not stand the tension any longer.

"I've giving this a lot of thought and I will be submitting my name for the tournament," he said calmly.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the common room erupted with cheers. Merek turned a bright shade of red as Torin gave a whoop that nearly turned over the table.

"Well done, Merek," Torin said happily, clapping him on the shoulder. "You're a real champ."

Sophie grinned as she soaked up the excitement of the moment. It was true, Merek probably was the best candidate from Ravenclaw, but she couldn't help but think that she had the skills to succeed. It seemed however that as more and more names of those interested was thrown around, Sophie felt her chances of being chosen growing slimmer. The names among the rumors all seemed to be relatively athletic students, mostly boys, who played for their house Quidditch teams. She also kept Cedric's concern for her tucked in the back of her mind; for her this was the most important factor of all.

"Wow! I can't believe Merek is going to enter," Aaralyn said to her after the larger group dispersed.

"Aaralyn, have you thought at all about entering the tournament?" Sophie asked.

"Well, yes. Haven't we all?"

"No, I mean _seriously_ considered it?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, nodding. "Have you?"

Sophie nodded. "I'm still not set on anything yet."

"I'm not quite either," Aaralyn replied. "It's a tough decision, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is."

"We've got a few more days to think about it though."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived in spectacular fashion on the evening of October thirtieth, and soon after they were all gathered in the Great Hall for a welcoming feast. For whatever reason, the delegates from Beauxbatons Academy elected to sit at the Ravenclaw table, which drew the interest of many of the students in the house. The feast was extraordinary as always, and a few new dishes had been added to accommodate their guests. These items mostly went untouched by the Ravenclaw students, many of whom had eyed them suspiciously.

When everyone had filled their stomachs to capacity, Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat to announce the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Through the great oak doors, as if on cue, Mr. Filch carried an old wooden casket. Every pair of eyes in the room followed him as he lugged the mysterious object to the front of the room. After Filch had set it down, Dumbledore brandished his wand and gave it a tap. A great golden chalice, glowing bright with the blue flames from its bowl, rose through the top of the casket.

"Following the feast, the goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall. All students who are of age will be able to submit their names for the tournament at anytime from the end of the feast until this time tomorrow. Tomorrow the champions for each house will be selected," Dumbledore said, looking around the room with a smile. "An Age Line will be drawn around the Goblet in order to ensure no underage students enter."

Sophie glanced around. A few faces had dropped with this announcement, but others looked like they were in deep thought, looking for a scam that would get them into the tournament.

"Off to bed we go then," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand in conclusion of the evening's festivities.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sophie hardly paid any attention to what was going on around her as she walked back to the common room. People were talking enthusiastically about the Goblet of Fire and those who had been rumored to enter their names. Making a beeline for her dormitory, Sophie was glad to get away from all the noise.

Sophie was lying on her bed, reading a section from her Charms book when Aaralyn burst into the room. She looked winded, but had a wide grin on her face. Throwing herself on the end of Sophie's bed, she took in a few deep breaths.

"Is something the matter, Aaralyn?" Sophie asked, sitting up and watching her friend carefully.

"I just," she started, but had to gulp in more air before continuing. "I just put my name in the Goblet."

"Did you really?" Sophie replied, her eyes widening.

"Yes, I did. But I wasn't the only one."

"Who else?" Sophie coaxed, but the pointed look on Aaralyn's face had already given it away.

"There was some boy from Gryffindor whose name I can't remember," she replied, frowning a bit, "Warrington, from Slytherin, and Cedric. He put his name in right before I did."

Sophie nodded, absorbing the idea that Cedric had really entered his name.

"You okay, Sophie?" Aaralyn asked, picking herself up off the bed.

"Oh, yeah." Sophie breathed with a forced grin. Cedric had just put his name in the Goblet of Fire – it was official. Aaralyn had just put her name in. What would her decision be? She took a moment and considered the options; soon it became quite clear as to what she was going to do. She wouldn't enter. If either Cedric or Aaralyn was chosen as champion, Sophie wanted to be able to cheer and support them without any negative feelings for not having been the one chosen. She cared for her friends too much to risk any feelings of resentment toward their heartfelt choice to enter such a distinguished completion.

"I think it's absolutely amazing that you put your name in, Aara!" Sophie exclaimed after reaching her decision. "I reckon you're the first girl to enter. It would be fantastic if you represented Hogwarts."

Aaralyn looked quizzically over her shoulder. "Thanks, Sophie. I appreciate that. I know you'll be pulling for Cedric as well. He would be an excellent choice too. Did you know he was entering?"

"Yeah, he told me about a week ago. It wasn't much of a shock to be honest. He is meant to do great things." Sophie grinned. "Really though, Aaralyn, I think it would nice to see a girl out there, especially one from Ravenclaw! You're really giving Merek a run for his galleons."

* * *

The two girls strolled down to breakfast late the next morning. It seemed the rest of the school had risen early to watch the progress of the Goblet. Sitting down at their table, they were immediately informed that Merek had in fact put his name in just a few minutes earlier.

"Good luck, Merek!" Sophie called down the table to where he was sitting. He gave a wave in response. As she began piling food on her plate, Aaralyn leaned over and whispered, sounding slightly disappointed,

"Rumor has it that Angelina Johnson submitted her name in the Goblet earlier this morning. So, I guess I'm not the only Hogwarts girl.

Sophie shrugged. "Oh well. There is plenty of competition and excellent candidates for the champion. It will be a difficult selection, I am sure."

Quite suddenly, and without warning, Aaralyn's elbow made significant contact with Sophie's ribcage. Wincing and rubbing her side, Sophie growled, "What was that for?"

"There he is – just next to Adrian Pucey. It's Viktor Krum," Aaralyn squealed, gazing dreamily over at the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang contingent had chosen to sit.

"Who?" Sophie asked, eyeballing the visitors. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Aaralyn looked insulted, but did not get a chance to reply because someone else joined in their conversation.

"Come on, Sophie. Viktor Krum – the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Team," Cedric interjected as he sat down in the empty seat beside her. "He is only the best Quidditch player in the world."

"And he is so good looking," Aaralyn added, giving a sigh and still staring in Krum's direction.

Cedric raised his eyebrows at her comment but chose to ignore it. He turned his attention back to Sophie to interrogate her. "Did you put your name in?"

"No, but I heard you did," Sophie said with a fierce gaze.

"I did last night after everyone left for bed. I told you I was going to do it. Are you going to put your name in?"

It was clear to Sophie that Cedric had stopped by with this question in mind. She paused long enough to keep him guessing for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I've decided not to enter."

Cedric nodded, looking very pleased and very relieved. "I'm really glad to hear you say that." He smiled. "Well, I've got a Potions essay to finish. See you later, Sophie."

"Bye, Cedric." She was sad to see him go. It felt as if they had hardly spent any time together since arriving at school, but then again they were busy with their studies and their different circles of friends. She hoped that they would have some time together soon – maybe on the first trip to Hogsmeade.

Sophie spent most of the morning working on essays due in the upcoming week and then spent the afternoon outside with a group of her Ravenclaw friends. It was a lazy kind of day, but just the thing they needed after a hard week of lessons.

* * *

As the sun started to sink below the horizon, the students, faculty, and visitor at Hogwarts gathered back in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. The hall was marvelously decorated for the holiday with enormous pumpkins lining the walls and live bats fluttering around the rafters. The Goblet of Fire had been placed in front of the staff table for everyone to see. It was a cheerful event, but the room was full of anxious tension with the knowledge that their school champion would be selected at the conclusion of the feast.

"I'm so nervous I can hardly eat," Aaralyn mumbled, casting a solemn gaze at the platters which covered the table.

Sophie nodded her agreement. She felt nervous on behalf of Aaralyn and Cedric, and was also having a difficult time eating – the excitement was almost too overwhelming. "It'll be over with soon enough."

About a half hour later, Dumbledore, in usual custom, rose from his seat; instantly the entire hall fell silent and all eyes were glued to the headmaster. He announced that the Goblet of Fire would be ready shortly and launched into an explanation of what the champions were to do when their name was called. When he finished he turned his attention to goblet and waited. Tension mounted in the room as they all waited with bated breath for the selections.

Suddenly the bright blue flames turned a fiery red and sparks shot from the core. Sophie and a number of other students gave a start when a piece of parchment was ejected from the goblet.

Dumbledore caught the paper and glanced at the name. He gave a smile and announced, "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

Aaralyn applauded excitedly with the rest of the hall as the burly Bulgarian Seeker strode across the room and through the assigned door.

After another minute, the goblet spewed out another bit of parchment – this time for Beauxbatons.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore exclaimed as one of the girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table exited the hall.

Aaralyn leaned over and whispered in Sophie's ear, "Her? Golly, she looks as though she'd snap in two if she but fell over."

Sophie chuckled, but it was quickly stifled when she realized that the only champion left was Hogwarts'. She could feel the tension steadily rising as others around her realized too. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aaralyn's fingers crossed tightly under the table and her eyes rounded like saucers. Sophie held her breath as the goblet glowed red for the final time; her eyes followed the parchment as it arched in air and into Professor Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Her heart raced as the headmaster's eyes swept the room before calling out,

"The Hogwarts' Champion," he paused for a moment and Sophie wanted to scream for him to just say it already, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The sound which erupted after the announcement was deafening. It was a noise unlike anything that had been heard within the walls of this castle. Students at the Hufflepuff table across the room leapt to their feet, cheering. Some stayed seated but contributed to the celebration by pounding their fists on the table and stamping their feet. A smattering of students from the other houses had climbed to their feet to recognize their school champion, also shouting their congratulations.

At the sound of his name, Sophie had jumped to her feet. She banged on the table as hard as she could, trying to make as much noise as humanly possible in order to release some of the feelings that were overwhelming her. Cedric stood from the Hufflepuff table, a little red in the face, and was practically pushed across the room by all the claps on the back. Only when the door closed behind him did the noise level die, but a buzz of chatter still remained. Sophie lowered herself into her seat, grinning from ear to ear and swollen with pride. Cedric was the school champion! She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hardly registered anything else, and failed to notice that the goblet had mysteriously spit out a fourth name, Harry Potter. The only thing on Sophie's mind was Cedric.


	5. Selected as Champion

Chapter 5  
Selected as Champion

Stone steps were not made for sitting on, especially for long periods of time. Considering the circumstances, Sophie did not seem to care. The torches that lit the spiral staircase cast dancing shadows against the opposite wall; they were the only entertainment she had sitting in a stairwell. It seemed like an eternity had passed by while she waited, but finally from the top of the stairs she heard the distinct sound of footsteps against stone. The sound echoed in the narrow passage and grew louder until a tall figure appeared around the bend where Sophie was sitting. A loud shout reverberated against the walls at her discovery.

"Sophie!" Cedric yelled in an exasperated voice, but smiled all the same. "What are you doing down here?"

"Waiting to congratulate you, of course," she replied, throwing her arms around him and smirking. "I had to be the first to do so."

"Thanks, Sophie!"

She watched him for a moment as he took in a few calming breaths. "I should have seen it coming, but I still am having a hard time believing it – you're the Hogwarts champion. I bet your mum and dad will have a fit when they hear. Will you write to them?"

Cedric shook his head. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about letting me use the fireplace in his office – that way I can tell them in person. He thinks it would be better than in a letter."

"Definitely. I want full details of the reaction. I imagine you're dad is going to be beside himself." Sophie grinned. "Alright, well, I had better be getting back. Have a good night, Cedric."

The two parted ways; Cedric continued down the stairs and Sophie went up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. The hallways were completely empty, except for an occasional appearance of a ghost. Sophie enjoyed the silent journey back to the common room, knowing that once she got back to Ravenclaw Tower it would be anything but silent.

The room was buzzing with activity, but Sophie did not stop to talk to anyone and instead went straight up to the sixth year dormitory. She figured it wouldn't be empty, but at least it wasn't the entire house. Upon entering her dormitory, she found the other girls all sitting on Janna's bed. Sophie's presence had silenced them. They all stared at her. She frowned.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"Nothing," Coralia replied. "We were talking about the tournament is all."

Sophie's face fell. In her excitement for Cedric, she had completely disregarded Aaralyn's feelings. She moved toward the bed, apologizing profusely.

"It's all right," Aaralyn said with a shrug. "I don't mind so much. I'm not actually sure I could handle all the pressure. I'm really glad Cedric got it."

"So what did old Cedric have to say about the tournament?" Janna asked with a smirk. "Since you didn't come up right away, we assumed you had gone to see him."

"I didn't want to keep him long, so we didn't really talk about it too much. He seemed very happy. I am so proud of him. He is going to be brilliant," Sophie replied simply. She really hoped to talk with him about it more tomorrow.

"Of course he will be brilliant." Coralia chuckled. "Cedric is a great Quidditch player, an excellent student, and an all around nice guy. I sometimes wonder why he was not placed in our house."

"And you forgot, by far one of the best looking boys in school," Janna squealed, blushing furiously. She buried her face in her pillow when all the other girls reacted.

Aaralyn smiled and sighed. "He does have some pretty stiff competition though. I mean, we're all skeptical about Harry Potter since he is so young. The Beauxbatons girl might look frail, but she must be up to par or the Goblet wouldn't have chosen her, and Viktor Krum, well, he's not the world's best Quidditch player for nothing."

Janna let loose a high pitch squeal and nearly fell off the bed. With all the girls looking at her curiously, she said sheepishly, "That Viktor Krum is really good looking too."

Sophie rolled her eyes and slid off the bed. "Is that all you ever think about, Janna?"

With everyone in their own beds, the girls continued to gossip and speculate about students at Hogwarts until all had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Morning, Sophie," Cedric said with a sleepy smile, sitting down next to her. It looked as though he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Hi, Cedric," she replied, leaning back on the on the windowsill. She smirked after taking in his appearance. "Rough night?"

Cedric laughed. "I don't think it has ever been that loud in the Hufflepuff common room before – at least it hasn't been in the last six years – not even when we beat Gryffindor in Quidditch last year."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. That is all that matters."

"I wish you could have been there, Soph." Cedric gave her a small smile.

"It would have been nice, but we can celebrate together after you win the tournament." Sophie grinned. "So when will you get to talk to your parents?"

"Professor Dumbledore said to see him after lunch, so I think then."

"Will you tell your mum thanks for the sweets for me?"

"When did she send those to you?" he demanded.

Sophie shrugged. "A week ago, I think."

"She never sent me anything!" Cedric complained, looking slightly crestfallen by the news.

"That is because she likes me better!" Sophie teased, nudging him in the ribs.

Cedric stuck his tongue out at her and finished up the last slice of toast from his pile. He was just brushing the crumbs from his hands when two girls trotted around the corner, giggling. Their eyes lit up when they spotted the school champion. The one elbowed her friend rather severely before they both hurried toward him. Cedric greeted them with a nod and a pleasant smile. Sophie recognized them as two Gryffindor sixth years that she didn't particularly get along with.

The girl who had done the elbowing cleared her throat and spoke. "Erm…Cedric, we were wondering if you might sign our handbags?"

The second girl nodded silently, her mouth hanging slightly open as she stared at Cedric. Sophie had to keep from sniggering while Cedric obliged the two and scribbled his name onto their bags. Once the girls had retreated around the corner, Cedric turned on Sophie; his cheeks had turned a visible shade of pink.

"Don't say anything," he demanded stiffly as he gathered his books from the windowsill.

Sophie feigned a shocked look, her eyes wide with sarcasm. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Cedric could tell she was itching to make fun of him. He turned away from her and set off down the hall. Sophie quickly gathered her own things and jumped off the sill.

"Cedric, wait up! I want you to sign my handbag too!" she called, snickering as she ran to catch up with him.


	6. Adoring Fan Club

Chapter 6  
Adoring Fan Club

If anything, those first two girls were the least of Cedric's problems. It wasn't long after his selection as school champion that more girls began openly expressing interest in him. And from what Sophie could tell, he was given out more autographs than Viktor Krum these days. At the start, it hadn't bothered her that so many girls were fawning over him; it wasn't anything new. For as long as she had known him, he had always piqued the interest of the girls around him. Sophie knew this boost to his reputation would only add to his existing popularity, but as time went on things began to get out of hand.

"Unbelievable," Sophie mumbled. She was sitting at a picnic table outside on the lawn with Aaralyn during one of their free periods. From where they were sitting, she had a clear view of the giant oak tree under which Cedric and a couple of his Hufflepuff friends were settling themselves under. Quicker than you can say Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, five girls flocked toward them.

"Those same girls have been following him around all week," exclaimed Sophie irritably. Her eyes suddenly widened and then shut tightly with exasperation. "Oh, no way, you have got to be joking!"

"What?" Aaralyn asked, glancing over her shoulder. It took very little time for her to spot the cause of her friend's anguish.

"I can't believe that Janna is a part of that mess!" Sophie said angrily, not taking her eyes off the twittering group of girls, which seemed to increase in number by the second.

"You can't be serious, Sophie," Aaralyn replied, looking doubtful.

"You're right. I knew she was," she restated before returning to the parchment she had been writing on.

Aaralyn laughed and added reassuringly, "Besides, flipping their hair and giggling like a bunch of drunken House Elves isn't going to get them very far. I'm sure Cedric sees right through it."

Sophie sighed. "You're probably right, but still they are all being ridiculous. They only like him because he is school champion!"

"I don't see a herd of girls following Harry Potter around, and he is a school champion too!" Aaralyn noted.

"Yes, but I'm sure that is because most of the school is still convinced he cheated somehow. Haven't you seen those badges people are wearing?"

"You mean the one's supporting Cedric, but then say "Potter Stinks" if you give them a squeeze?"

"Yes, those!" Sophie replied, rolling her eyes. "A rather clever product made by those dazzling gentlemen from the Slytherin house."

Aaralyn nodded flatly. "Yeah, Adrian Pucey gave me one earlier, but I chuck it in the bin when he wasn't looking." She smirked. "Don't worry, Sophie – I think you're right, they are just enamored by his title as champion. I mean, look at Viktor Krum; he has girls following him too!"

"That's because he is an international superstar," Sophie replied, and then she narrowed her eyes when her friend's cheeks turned bright pink. "You're not one of them, are you?"

Aaralyn's cheeks flushed crimson, giving her away.

"Aara!" Sophie groaned loudly, but broke into a chuckled.

"I swear, I only followed him once," she admitted, not meeting Sophie's eye. "I wanted an autograph!"

"Did you succeed?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Well, yeah! He was a sweetheart about it too." She swooned momentarily and then composed herself. "But now that my infatuation with him is over, I thought I might join up with the Cedric supporters."

Sophie rolled her eyes and they two girls burst into laughter.

"Well, anyway, I'm sure the novelty will wear off soon," Aaralyn said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so," Sophie replied, taking another long look back at the hoard of people now gathered in the shade of the tree.

* * *

A week later the novelty of Cedric's title as school champion had not worn off, and it was getting a little out of hand as far as Sophie was concerned. There was no time during the day that Cedric wasn't surrounded by a group of people; it was getting on Sophie's last nerve. The two of them had given up trying to meet for breakfast because no matter where they were someone always interrupted. Once they engulfed him, it was impossible to get him away from his admirers long enough for a private conversation. The amount of work in class also made a conversation hard to come by – so after a few days of failure, Sophie finally gave up.

"Sophie!" Cedric shouted at her from the opposite end of the hallway.

She turned slowly and almost unwillingly, expecting to see a crowd moving toward her. But to her surprise, this was not the case. Cedric was alone as he strode quickly toward down the corridor.

"Hey, Sophie," he said, finally reaching her. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why have you been avoiding me all week?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers.

"I'm not avoiding you!" Sophie replied sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just can't get-"

"Oh, there you are Cedric!" a voice yelled, echoing from behind them. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Sophie whirled around to find three girls advancing toward them. Her eyes narrowed and she shot a look of pure venom at Cedric, hoping it answered his question.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she shouted loudly and stormed away, practically running for the common room. Part of her knew it wasn't entirely Cedric's fault, but that didn't stop her from being furious with him.

* * *

"Come on, Sophie, we're all going into Hogsmeade. You must come with us," Coralia coaxed.

Another week had passed since the last interaction between Cedric and Sophie; the whole exchange had been eating at her since, but she couldn't bring herself to approach him – not with all the company he had been keeping.

"Yes, come on, Soph. We'll stop in at the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer!" Aaralyn added with a smile.

It only took a couple more minutes of persuasion to get Sophie to agree. She figured it couldn't hurt to have a day away from the castle with her friends. It was a glorious day in November, most of the leaves from the trees had fallen to the ground, which made for a soundtrack of crinkling and crunching beneath their feet as they walked the path to the village.

As it usually was on Hogwarts visits, High Street was flooded with students as they hurried back and forth from shops, stopping to chat when they saw friends. Local witches and wizards were intermingled with those from school; they wove their way through the masses to do their own shopping. The group of Ravenclaws headed straight for the pub; it wasn't any less crowded inside than on the streets. It took them a few minutes to find an empty table.

"It sure is busy in here today!" Torin said, stating the obvious as he scanned the dimly lit room. "I suppose it's because the First Task in the tournament is coming up. Do you think people from the village will come to watch?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Coralia said, giving a shrug. "It's such an exciting event, I'm sure they wouldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Speaking of the First Task," Merek interjected, directing his query at Sophie. "Has Diggory said anything about what it might be?"

Sophie shook her head, working hard not to look pained by the thought of not having spoken to Cedric in so long – especially with the first task just around the corner. "No, he hasn't. I suppose it will be dangerous though, won't it?"

Swapping ideas on what the First Task might be dominated the conversation as they sipped on Butterbeer. Sophie stayed quiet and simply listened as their tasks grew more and more fantastical. It made her nervous to think about what event might kick-off the tournament and the discussion around t he table wasn't helping her any. She was so absorbed in her thoughts about the Triwizard Tournament that she nearly slopped Butterbeer down her front, jumping as someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sophie," apologized a low voice that she knew all too well. She turned and found Cedric's face very close to hers. "I was wondering if we could talk – you know in private."

Nodding Sophie excused herself from the table and followed Cedric from the Three Broomsticks. They walked the length of High Street in silence until they came to an empty bench. Cedric nodded toward it and they both sat down. The contemplative frown on his face was all Sophie needed to tell her exactly why he had pulled her away from the others; she had seen it so many times before.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly before he even managed to open his mouth.

His frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed. He blinked a few times before spluttering, "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?"

Sophie let out a sigh, suddenly a bit embarrassed by her behavior over the last couple of weeks. "I shouldn't be this upset with you – especially with the First Task coming up, but we haven't talked in ages, Ced! And I hate that, but how I am supposed to compete with your fan club?"

"There is absolutely no competition, Sophie," Cedric replied firmly, rolling his gray eyes up to look at her. "Not for you. I am so sorry if you felt that way."

"Yeah, well, you are the school's champion. It was to be expected I suppose." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if I'm school champion or not, Sophie – I should have made a better effort. You're my oldest friend and there isn't anyone else I'd rather have around."

Sophie smiled. "I've missed you, Cedric."

"I've missed you too." Cedric grinned. He looked around at the open space around them. "It's really nice not to have a mess of people around right now."

"You're telling me," Sophie agreed. "How'd you shake them?"

"I said I was going to work on some strategies for the First Task. It's partially true; I really do need to start thinking about that." A flash of fear crossed his face.

"Do you know what it'll be?"

Cedric shook his head. Lines formed on his forehead as he considered what lay ahead. "They haven't said yet. Honestly, with three days to go I don't think they are going to tell us."

"Are you scared?" She couldn't help but ask, because she was completely terrified on his behalf.

"More than you know!" he replied, chuckling nervously. "But you can't tell anyone; I'm school champion after all."

Sophie grinned. "You'll do great, Cedric, I know you will. I can't imagine any other student out there."

"Thanks, Soph."

Sophie grinned devilishly. "Shouldn't we head back to the castle? Your adoring fan club is probably organizing a search party as we speak."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I'll never live this down, will I?"

"Never!" Sophie laughed.

* * *

_A/N: Good or bad, I would love to hear your thoughts on this so far!_


	7. Dodging the Flames

Chapter 7  
Dodging the Flames

"You're joking!" Sophie whispered, gaping at the words Cedric had scribbled on the corner of his notebook.

"Miss Bennett is there something you wish to contribute to the lesson?" Professor McGonagall said, eyeing her sternly from across the room.

Sophie looked up, slightly embarrassed as the rest of the class turned to stare at her. "No, Professor."

"Then I will ask you to put more attention on the lesson and less on Mr. Diggory's notebook. Now, as I was saying…" Professor McGonagall turned back to the lesson she had been teaching on large animal transformation.

She caught Cedric's eye; he frowned slightly and mouthed the word, "Sorry."

When Advanced Transfiguration had finished, Sophie and Cedric hung back for a moment while the rest of the class cleared out.

"Are you serious?" Sophie said with wide eyes as soon as the last person had left the room. "Dragons! How'd you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. The source is reliable and said that all the champions know about the dragons," Cedric replied, looking slightly concerned. He sighed. "Sophie, how am I supposed to go up against a dragon?"

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Sophie tried with all her might to remain calm and collected for his sake. "Well, you're not the school champion for nothing, are you?" She forced a smile. "You'll figure something out. We could meet in the library after class; I'll help you look through books."

Cedric nodded. "Thanks, Soph. See you after class."

As he hurried away, Sophie slumped against the wall; anxiety rushing through her chest. It really couldn't be dragons, could it? It had to be some kind of hoax. Of course, the tournament was meant to be dangerous and challenging, but still, dragons! How could he possibly face a dragon and live to tell the tale? Leaving the Transfiguration room, she couldn't push the image of Cedric standing in front of the giant, scaly beast from her mind. She realized, as other students passed her in the halls, how blissfully ignorant they were to what lay ahead. None of them had to worry about Cedric getting burnt to a crisp – or worse. They would continue with their speculation, looking forward to the task tomorrow.

For the rest of the day, Sophie worked hard to keep the worst images from at bay. She tried to focus on his success, but it was difficult, considering the circumstances.

Cedric was already in the library, flipping frantically through the book in front of him, when Sophie arrived. Dozens of other books were piled in towering stacks on the table around him.

"How is it going?" Sophie asked, setting her knapsack on the chair. She plopped down in the seat next to him and peered over his shoulder.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't find anything that might subdue a dragon – Stunning Charms need at least ten other people to work and I don't think that's the point."

"Don't worry, you'll think of something," Sophie replied encouragingly as she pulled a book toward her.

Together they flipped through book after book, looking for anything that might be helpful. Time flew by, but it felt as if they had hardly made a dent in the piles. They certainly had found anything remotely helpful. Sophie glanced down at her watch and blanched.

"It's late! I should go; I still have Transfiguration homework to do. Have you done yours?" she asked, trying to take his mind off the dragons for a moment.

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, I finished mine before coming here." He paused momentarily; an expression of revelation light up his face. He looked pensive and nodded to himself; snapping his fingers, he beamed at Sophie. "Excellent! I think that just might work."

She stared blankly at him, wondering what on earth had just happened. "What are you going on about?"

"Thanks for your help, Soph. I think I've got it figured out!" he said excitedly, nodding more to himself.

Sophie frowned uncertainly as she watched him pack up. "What will you do?"

"You'll just have to see tomorrow. I am certain it will work. I mean, it's the best plan I've got," he explained, more to himself than to her, as he stood up. "Thanks again! See you in the morning, Sophie."

Without another word he bustled out of the library, leaving Sophie staring distantly in utter confusion.

* * *

A combination of the cool November breeze and jittery nerves had Sophie shivering with anticipation as she sat among the crowd in the arena where the First Task would be taking place shortly. It was hard to believe that in a few minutes time the champions would be face to face with a ferocious dragon. The thought made her a little queasy.

"Welcome everyone to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. I would like to begin by wishing all the champions that best of luck in today's event." Ludo Bagman's voice filled the air as the crowd was hushed into silence, awaiting the announcement of the task. "Each of the champions has been paired up with one of four dragons. They must fetch a golden egg from the dragon's nest, which will then assist them in the Second Task," Mr. Bagman explained to the now wide-eyed audience. "And now ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for our first contender, Hogwarts' own, Cedric Diggory."

The crowd erupted into a thunderous chorus of clapping and shouting. Many students jumped to their feet in excitement for their champion.

Sophie grasped the edge of her seat tightly, waiting anxiously for the appearance of the dragon. The crowd gasped in unison as a massive bluish-grey dragon was released into the arena; a jet of flames shot from its nostrils in greeting. The beast reared her head and instinctively sat itself down in front of the nest to protect her eggs.

A moment later, Cedric stumbled into the arena, looking much paler than usual. The crowd cheered wildly and the Hufflepuff sixth year gripped his wand and set his shoulders. Sophie's eyes flickered between Cedric and the dragon, not certain who she would rather watch more. She held her breath in anticipation of the first move.

Cedric inched toward the dragon slowly and cautiously. The dragon followed his every move with her beady, little eyes. It was only a matter of time before she would spew fire again – especially if he made any threatening movements. With his wand at the ready, Cedric crept closer; his face was contorted with concentration and determination as he kept a close watch on the great animal.

He had apparently gotten too close for the dragon's liking, because she let loose another fiery breath. The crowd gasped collectively and Sophie buried her face in her hands, but spread her fingers so that she could peer through. Cedric had dodged the flames easily enough and continued forward; Sophie only hoped this was a part of his strategy.

"Come on, Cedric! Do something – don't just stand there!" Sophie whispered frantically.

After yet another warning blast from the increasingly agitated dragon, Cedric finally made a move. The words he had chosen were not audible from their height in the stands, but they could see the flick of his wand. The crowd twittered and pointed as one a rock by his feet rapidly transfigured into a Labrador retriever, which bounded around the enclosure.

The dragon's attention was now drawn toward the dog, which was prancing dangerously close to her shooting range. With the dragon distracted, Cedric sprinted toward nest.\

Sophie, along with the rest of the spectators, jumped to their feet as Cedric's hands closed around the golden egg. The relief she had felt as he turned to get away lasted only momentarily, because the dragon took notice of the retreating champion. She snorted a hot stream of fire, which aimed true this time.

A countless number of voices screamed as Cedric tumbled to the ground; the egg rolling a short distance from where he landed. A herd of teachers and dragon specialists stormed the enclosure at once. Sophie watched in horror as the specialists made quick work of subduing the beast; Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were helping Cedric to his feet. While the judges presented his scores, the two women propped him up as he held a towel against his face. As soon as the scores were announced, he was immediately rushed into the back tent for medical attention.

Sophie fidgeted nervously in her seat as the next champion was announced. She knew she was going to have to wait out the rest of the task before seeing Cedric; they wouldn't let her in the medical tent. It felt as if each of the three other champions were moving in slow motion; they couldn't seem to get passed the dragon fast enough. It probably didn't help that Sophie's mind was reeling with the seriousness of Cedric's injury. Finally, Harry Potter, who was the last of the champions, managed to snag the egg away using some nifty flying and then First Task had come to an end.

Sophie tried to elbow her way through the crowd of people trying to exit the stadium, but the mob was packed so tightly that she had to wait just like everyone else. She couldn't help the impatience creeping through her as she willed the bodies out of the stadium. When she finally spring from the hoard, she jogged around to the little tent, eager to find the damaged Cedric Diggory.

Waiting outside the tent was a gangly, red-haired boy that she knew hung around with Harry Potter. He gave her a crooked smile as she moved closer.

"Has anyone come out yet?" she asked anxiously, hoping she hadn't missed him.

He shook his head. "No, not yet."

It felt like ages as they milled about outside the tent's entrance. Finally the champions emerged, each holding a golden egg. Cedric was walking alongside Harry, talking animatedly. They bid one another good-bye and Harry strode over to where Ron had been waiting. Cedric turned toward Sophie, revealing the damage done by the dragon's fiery breath; orange paste covered almost one half of his face. Sophie's eyes widened at the sight and gasped.

"Oh, Cedric – your face!"

Cedric gave her half a smile, almost unperturbed by the injury. "Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey says it should heal right up without any scarring."

Sophie drew in a deep breath and nodded, relieved. Swallowing all other concerns, she cracked a smile. "I'm glad to hear that. My first concern was definitely for your looks – we wouldn't want anything happening to that face of yours."

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"All the same, well done out there! You did really well."

Giving a weak smile, Cedric shook his head. "Thanks, but I think I could have done better. I should have been able to get away clean."

"Well, the transfiguring bit was well done," she replied.

"Yeah, well, I can't get too caught up in this one. I've got the Second Task to begin thinking of now." He motioned toward the golden egg in his grip. "I have a feeling it is going to be a lot more dangerous than this one, which is certainly saying something."

Sophie felt her insides squirm uneasily. "Well, let's not think about that right now. You deserve a bit of a break after tackling that dragon. Let's celebrate the end of this one before moving to the next."

"Well, not too long of a break." Cedric chuckled appreciatively. "But you're right. Let's celebrate! Oh, and don't let me forget to write to mum and dad; they'll want to know the outcome."


	8. Dancing and Dates

Chapter 8  
Dancing and Dates

Winter had finally come to Hogwarts. A blanket of glistening white snow lay over the castle and its grounds like frosting on a cake. Enormous icicles dangled threateningly from the tops of the turrets. The bare branches of the trees drooped against the weight of the icy precipitation; all except the Whomping Willow, which had a nasty habit of flinging any snow that dared settle among its branches. Students walking by the infamous tree were often taken by surprise as a violent shower of snow was whipped at them, stinging any exposed skin.

Since the beginning of December, classes had taken a monotonous turn for the worse. Classes were grueling and the teachers were pounding information into their heads for mid-year exams. Each and every student was longing for the term to end and the Christmas holiday to begin. The anticipation for the holiday was only enhanced after the announcement made in classes that afternoon.

Sophie had only been half paying attention to the lesson and was doodling on the corner of her parchment. Charms had been exceptionally boring as Professor Flitwick decided to lecture on the history of the Conjuctivitus Curse rather than allow them time for practicing spells.

"Alright class, you may put away your books and quills," squeaked the tiny professor from his perch on top of his desk. Everyone was aroused from their stupor and the air was filled with sound of thirty students ruffling parchment and slamming books shut. "Please remain seated for a few moments longer; I have an announcement to make."

When the class settled back down, all eyes and ears were drawn at attention for what was to come.

Professor Flitwick grinned enthusiastically before launching into the announcement. "A traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament is the Yule Ball. It is scheduled for eight o'clock in the evening on Christmas Day and will take place in the Great Hall." A rush of whispers penetrated the silence as students looked excitedly at one another. "The Ball is open to students in their fourth year and above. You may, however, invite a younger student to accompany you if you wish. This should be a wonderful night and a grand opportunity to socialize with our guests and with one another. Now, you are free to go."

A burst of chatter erupted as students left the Charms classroom. With the announcement of the Ball, Sophie could only think of one thing: she would not be getting much sleep that night. The girls in her dormitory were going to have kittens over it. As she shoved the pile of parchment into her bag, she gave Cedric a sideways glance.

"What do you make of this Yule Ball?"

Cedric gave no vocal reply; he just shrugged as he slung his bag over his shoulder. They were turning to leave when Professor Flitwick caught sight of them and called out,

"Mr. Diggory, could I speak with you a moment before you leave?"

Sophie waited in the hallway while Cedric talked with Flitwick, assuming that it had something to do with their homework assignment from the night before. He wasn't detained long, but when he emerged from the room, Cedric looked as if he had been slapped in the face. She waited for an explanation, but there was nothing forth coming because all he seemed able to do stare distantly at the opposite wall. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Sophie grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a shake.

"Cedric! What's wrong? What did Flitwick have to say?"

His gaze slowly turned on her. Wide-eyed, he swallowed a few times to regain the ability to speak. "We have to dance at the Yule Ball."

Sophie laughed and replied sarcastically, "You're joking? Dancing at a ball? Who thinks of such things?"

Cedric failed to see the humor. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "No, Soph, the champions – we're opening the ball with a dance. I really don't fancy dancing in front of everyone. I'll look like a complete idiot."

It took some well-considered words to convince Cedric that he wasn't doomed by the whole dancing situation. Sophie reassured him that other champions were not professional ballroom dancers either, and that she certainly would not let him make a fool of himself in front of the entire school. He didn't look convinced, but at least some of the shocked seemed to have worn off.

Sophie never thought a little dancing would be the one thing to challenge him.

* * *

There was a loud commotion coming from the Ravenclaw sixth year girls' dormitory. Sophie could hear it long before she had approached the door. As let herself inside, she found the source of the noise – three girls all gathered onto one bed, giggling and gossiping about the latest and greatest Hogwarts news. Janna leapt off the bed when she noticed Sophie coming in.

"Ooh, did you hear about the Yule Ball?" Janna squealed, eyes shining with sheer delight.

Sophie nodded. "Well, of course I did. Flitwick made the announcement in our class."

"Isn't it so exciting? Our very own ball!" Janna swooned and fell onto her bed.

"We were just talking about it," Coralia added with a grin. "It's exciting, but it'll get ugly really fast – especially with trying to find a date."

Sophie raised her eyebrows and nodded her agreement. She hadn't really considered the idea of having a date since her focus had been on Cedric's dilemma about dancing. It was likely to get out of hand very quickly, because it was likely that not everyone would get to go with the person they wanted to.

"So, Sophie," Coralia said, egging her on. "Is there anyone you're dying to go with?"

The other girls turned and looked at her with an abundance of curiosity, waiting to hear who she wanted to stake a claim on. Aaralyn was nodding her head encouragingly. Sophie groaned inwardly; this wasn't exactly what she wanted to discuss right now, but her audience was waiting. She figured she would turn the tables on them.

"Who are you lot dying to go with?" she asked, smirking. "Come on, now. I'm only sharing after I've heard yours." She eyeballed her best friend. "Aaralyn?"

Aaralyn blushed furiously and averted her eyes toward the floor. "I suppose I'd like to go with Merek."

Not a bad choice, Sophie thought, sitting down on the bed opposite the group and smiling her approval at Aaralyn. She pondered the question herself: who would she want to go with. A clear image appeared in her mind, causing her blood to rush hot – Cedric. It was an obvious choice, but she wasn't quite ready to announce that publicly. "How about you, Coralia?"

"Devlin Winters from Hufflepuff," she said quickly. Janna poked her in the ribs playfully and Coralia turned pink, embarrassed by her declaration. The others giggled while she said, "Well, Sophie, it's your turn. Who is it?"

Sophie stared back at the three pairs of eyes watching her and waiting. She racked her brain for a name, any name except Cedric's, but nothing struck her. He was the only one that remotely made sense.

"We shared ours, Sophie!" Aaralyn remarked pointedly.

Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed, saying the first name that popped into her head. "Fine – it's Torin."

Aaralyn's eyebrows rose skeptically; Coralia smiled whimsically, satisfied by her response, but Janna, on the other hand, scrunched her face up angrily and glared across the room. Sophie pursed her lips and stared at the upset expression being dealt to her; she wasn't in the mood for Janna's nonsense.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, we can't both go with Torin, can we?" she said, pouting grumpily.

"Oh, come off it, Jan. There is no need to get upset. We're just having a little fun, besides weren't you just saying we had plenty of options out there." Aaralyn retorted with a smirk.

Janna sighed, her expression lightening. "I suppose it just took me by surprise is all. I thought for sure you'd say Cedric. Honestly, if I would just about die if Cedric asked me to go to the ball."

"The day Cedric Diggory asks you to the ball is the day I marry Viktor Krum," Aaralyn replied sharply. She shot a look over at Sophie, who was working hard to keep her emotions in check.

"Well, I'm just saying that if Cedric isn't Sophie's first choice than I wouldn't mind having a go with him." Janna shrugged, pulling out her Potions book.

Sophie was incensed by Janna's comment, but held her tongue. She knew very well that Janna would be one of the last people Cedric would ask to the ball. Upon further consideration, however, Sophie couldn't help but wonder who was at the top of his list. Her heart sank ever so slightly as she considered his options. It was highly unlikely that Cedric would ever consider her; they had known each other for far too long and he had a plethora of other girls throwing themselves at him. There was a miniscule glimmer of hope that he might, however, want to take her.

* * *

"Look, I didn't want to bring it up in front of Janna, but you'd much rather go with Cedric than with Torin, right?" Aaralyn asked, glancing up and down the deserted rows of books.

Sophie ran her fingers along the books' spines, searching for the right subject. "I don't know, really. I mean, I don't have any particular feelings towards Torin – I only said it to shut you all up."

"I figured," Aaralyn replied, pulling a skinny red leather book from the shelf. "Janna's reaction was priceless though. She had mentioned him before you arrived, which made it all the more entertaining."

"And you'd really like to go with Merek?" Sophie inquired, throwing a look at her friend over her shoulder. Aaralyn blushed.

"Yeah, I would."

Sophie smiled. She liked the idea of the two of them together. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind going with Cedric. I'm just not so sure he'd want to go with me."

Aaralyn shrugged. "I suppose we will just have to wait and see what happens."


End file.
